White Love
by KatLiGrey
Summary: AU: ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un sueño? Gray Fullbuster no está seguro de aquello que vivió en un día de otoño con una misteriosa chica de cabello azul. Pero si hay algo que es certero, es que su vida cambió desde aquel día.


**¡Hola de nuevo! :3 Aquí Kat con un nuevo One-Shot. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualicé mis historias, lamento la tardanza para aquellos que siguen mi fic de "I, You and Him", pero mi imaginación ha quedado un poco oxidada con ella uwu prometo ponerme al día ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre. **

**Este One-shot provino gracias a una canción {sí, aparentemente todo surge con canciones (?)} espero les guste ^^**

* * *

La nieve seguía cayendo en los alrededores, cubriendo de un blanco inmaculado cada rincón de la ciudad. El cielo estaba tan nublado, que aunque fuera tan sólo medio día, las farolas de las calles apenas y eran suficientes para brindar algo de claridad. Para muchos podía haber sido un día deprimente, pero Gray lo encontraba más que perfecto, sabía que nadie vendría a visitarlo y podría relajarse en el sofá viendo alguna película o similar.

Tomando de manera perezosa una taza con chocolate caliente —o mejor dicho _frappé_— que había dejado en la encimera hacía un par de horas, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde terminó por dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá. Después de lanzar un suspiro de cansancio, le dio un sorbo a su bebida espesa, sintiendo cómo el frío líquido se deslizaba por su garganta. A pesar de que la temperatura ya era baja, Fullbuster no podía evitar sentir un bochorno insoportable que le hacía querer despojarse de toda vestimenta posible. Exhibicionista, nudista, pervertido… esos eran unos de los muchos apodos que se había ganado por aquella costumbre suya.

Después de zamparse lo que quedaba del chocolate y de dejar la taza sobre la mesita de centro, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre el respaldo. Justo cuando estaba por cerrar sus párpados, un par de fotografías que estaban colgadas de la pared le llamaron la atención.

Levantándose de un salto se dirigió hacia ellas y examinó cada una entre sus dedos. Eran fotos de los alrededores del vecindario donde vivía, las había tomado antes de que el invierno terminara por asentarse completamente. Estaba haciendo un trabajo en equipo y requerían de ciertas fotos para la exposición que harían. Gray se había encargado de hacer esa parte, y una vez que se determinó cuáles son las que usarían, decidió quedarse con las que sobraban. La mayoría de esas fotos eran de edificios y algunas casas con aspecto inglés, pero había una en especial que le gustaba…

El paisaje de esa foto era de un jardín que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de su casa. Era pequeño, pero aun así lograba mantener un ambiente relajado y ameno, muchas personas de vez en vez se paraban allí a pasear a sus mascotas o a entrenar por las mañanas. Sin embargo, el día que tomó la foto no había ni una sola alma, incluso notó un camino diferente que lo llevaba a un tipo de patio en cuyo centro se asentaba una fuente con la escultura de una sirena. En ese entonces nunca se le pasó por la cabeza lo raro que había sido aquello. Aunque bueno, aun si lo hubiera pensado, no habría servido de nada para predecir lo que se avecinaría.

Tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente en lo que examinaba el rollo de la cámara que traía consigo, y en ese lapso, notó a que a su lado estaba un pequeño bote para hacer burbujas. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, en la espera de ver algún niño o algo así, pero se topó con la misma nada. Probablemente algún pequeño lo había dejado olvidado por error temprano en la mañana o el día anterior.

Se colgó la cámara al cuello y tomó el bote por un momento, lo abrió y después de dudar un poco, se decidió soplar en la varita y crear unas cuantas burbujas. Al fin y al cabo era probable que el dueño ya no regresara por él.

…

O eso creyó.

Al girar su cabeza a la izquierda, se topó de frente con una chica que lo observaba con una curiosidad un poco intensa. Ella tenía una cabellera larga de un tono azul, de piel pálida y ojos que le hacían competencia a la tonalidad de sus cabellos. Gray no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo se quedó quieto, aun con una burbuja a medio hacer. No sabía si gritar por el susto, echarse a correr o si hacer las dos cosas y humillarse ante aquella persona que seguía igual de inmóvil que él.

Ciertamente un tiempo pasó antes de que el pelinegro robóticamente dejara a un lado el bote de las burbujas, tomara sus cosas y caminara lejos de allí. Por todos los cielos, sentía cómo su corazón seguía palpitando arduamente en su pecho al grado que juraba que se saldría si aflojaba el paso… ¿de dónde había salido esa chica? ¡Sólo había aparecido de la nada! Se pasó las manos por su cabello y lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

Siguió caminando después de eso, dando vueltas por las cuadras y reanudando su tarea de retratar lo que sea que fuere que se le topara enfrente. Pasó por una guardería en una de esas vueltas, y justo cuando estaba a punto de retratar a un grupo de niños, alguien se posó justo delante de la cámara. ¿Adivinas quién era? Exacto, la joven de cabello azul. De un modo u otro le había encontrado y de nuevo estaba justo delante de él, dirigiéndole esa mirada lapislázuli que le perturbaba demasiado. Esta vez, actuó más rápido y echó a andar por una de las calles aledañas, aun sintiendo los pasos de ella a sus espaldas. Gray no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en adivinar cuál era su intención con él, ¿acaso no tenía otras cosas qué hacer que sólo seguirlo?

Aparentemente no.

Cada vez que Gray daba un paso, ella lo daba. Si se detenía, ella también lo hacía. Si corría, lo perseguiría como una sombre pegada a sus talones. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" vociferó el pelinegro, harto de la situación, pero la chica siguió sin responder, sólo le dirigió una enorme sonrisa que sólo logró enfurecerlo más. Sin chistar, corrió como si estuviera en una maratón, dando giros, entrando por callejones y saliendo a avenidas repletas de gente, pero seguía sintiendo esa mirada a su espalda no importara qué hiciera.

La persecución llegó a tal grado que Gray se desvió hasta llegar a la estación de autobuses y tomar el primero que apenas cruzó por delante. No importaba a dónde fuera, sólo quería perder de vista a la chica. Se dejó caer totalmente agotado en uno de los asientos y después de asegurarse que no estuviera ella allí, se relajó totalmente al grado de casi poderse quedar dormido... y casi lo lograba… hasta que sintió algo picarle la mejilla. Creo que saben qué fue lo que vio al abrir los párpados.

Claro, había sido idiota pensar que se había zafado… ahora estaba atrapado en un vehículo que no se detendría hasta la siguiente parada en sabrá dios dónde. Gray comenzó a reírse poco después, y su risa fue acompañada por la de la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Derivó en muchas cosas aquel día después de eso. Los dos caminaron a la par, paseándose por algunas tiendas y tomando fotos. No compartieron demasiadas palabras, Gray supuso que se debía a que podría ser sordomuda, pero aquel no fue un impedimento para que la chica se comunicara, de hecho, hubo ciertas cosas que le sacaron una que otra cosa al pelinegro.

Casi a la hora del atardecer, regresaron a aquella fuente con la sirena en ella para hacer un par de burbujas. Después de todo allí se habían visto por primera vez, y dado a que no conocía el lugar donde vivía la chica, se sintió como si de un modo, ya estuviera "dejándola en casa".

A pesar de todo, se había divertido estando en compañía de aquella desconocida, quitando el hecho de que la manera en cómo lo observaba podía ser algo _creepy, _en sí era linda. No se lo diría en voz alta, claro está, pero tenía que reconocer el atractivo que poseía.

Tan ensimismado se había quedado que ni cuenta se dio del momento en el que el jabón se terminó y no pudo realizar más aquellas burbujas. Se giró para ver qué tal la llevaba ella, sin embargo, se topó con la nada misma. Un poco alarmado, giró alrededor de sí mismo, buscándola, pero la escaza luz que había no era suficiente para buscarla cómodamente. Estaba por tomar sus cosas y caminar por el parque para ver si todavía la alcanzaba cuando notó una nota con una caligrafía que denotaba que una mujer la había escrito. No tenía demasiado escrito, sólo una palabra:

_Juvia_

Eso, sumado a las fotos que poseía, era lo único que le dio un indicio de que aquello no se lo había imaginado o soñado. Al día siguiente había ido al mismo parque y exactamente a la misma hora, pero fue incapaz de encontrar aquel camino que había tomado ese día para llegar a la fuente de la sirena; tampoco volvió a encontrarse con Juvia, y cada persona a la que le describía la apariencia de ella, le contestaba con un "No, nunca la he visto."

Mostrando un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios, acomodó el revoltijo de fotos que había hecho y las acomodó de nuevo en su repisa. Justo cuando había terminado, y se disponía a regresar al sofá, el timbre de la puerta sonó, provocando que Gray levantara una ceja en acto reflejo ¿Quién sería el idiota que se lanzaría al exterior en medio de este frío? Claro, a parte de él, por supuesto. Dando largas zancadas, alcanzó la entrada, dejando ver al otro lado del portal a quien ya se imaginaba que vendría: Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Wendy

—¡Hey, Gray! Vengo por mi revancha, ese juego no puede esperar a que la nieve pare —dijo Natsu, mientras entraba.

—¡Bastardo cabeza de flama! ¿Quién te dijo que puedes pasar como si nada? —gruñó Gray.

—Bueno, chicos, no hay necesidad de pelear, vinimos todos a jugar ¿no es cierto? —Lucy comentó, reprimiendo a los dos antes de que Erza lo hiciera de una manera más desastroza.

Gray se pasó ambas manos por el pelo mientras todos los chicos comenzaban a acomodarse en los alrededores.

—¿Qué jugaremos?

—¡Blackjack! Esta vez ganaré —Natsu exclamó, frotándose ambas manos en ansiedad.

—Sólo trata de no romper más cartas ¿quieres, Natsu? La baraja apenas y está completa —le reprimió la rubia con un deje de frustración.

—Escuché que romper cosas ayuda con el estrés. Un par de cartas no harán mucha diferencia, Lucy, déjalo ser —Erza comentó, haciendo un par de ademanes con la mano para indicarle a Lucy que no se lo tomara a pecho, a lo que esta respondió severamente con que sí importaba bastante.

Soltando una carcajada que pareció más un bufido, Gray terminó por incluirse en el grupo escandaloso de todos los días. Algún día resolvería el misterio de ese día de otoño, pero por ahora, tenía que ocuparse de acercarse al 21 lo más posible.


End file.
